


All you never say

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car talking, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: During the reunion between Dean and Anna inside the car, the two have a little mental conversation.





	All you never say

_All you never say is that you love me so_

_All I'll never know is of you want me oh_

_If only I could look into your mind_

_Maybe then I'd find a sign_

_Of all I want to hear you say to me_

_To me  
_ **All you never say-Birdy**

Dean drove the Impala down the rainy road with Sam at his side, when an angel he hadn't seen in months, and who had messed with his heart, appeared in the back seat, causing him to brake.

"Hey guys." Anna said and the car swayed, with Dean trying to regain control after the shock of seeing the redhead and she realized it, saying: "Smooth."

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked in frustration, looking back, but his eyes couldn't hide how much he'd missed her in his arms.

It wasn't easy, he had always been detached, but something in the angel had stirred him, her mysterious way, her sweet side and the fact that she understood him.

"I like the element of surprise." She said simply, watching him in the mirror and behind her calm expression, she felt the heart of her vessel accelerate.

Dean had saved her and, made love to her in that car, and even though she was an angel again, because of the time she had spent on Earth she felt some of the human feelings and wished things were easier and that she could stay with him. But she was an angel being hunted and on a mission.

"Well, you look terrific." Dean admitted with a small smile, missing her, admiring her huge bright eyes and red hair that seemed to glow like a flame, and that several times in the night in the Impala he had run his fingers through it.

_I wish I could kiss you again, Anna and show you that I missed you._

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean." She said awkwardly, feeling her cheeks flush, her brow furrowing in frustration and longing.

_But I missed you too Dean and the sense of security from your arms._

That made Dean open a small smile, noticing her lips opening a small smile as well and he thought sincerely:

_Anna... Maybe we could see each other again when we solve the problems with the angels? I'd really like to kiss you, to have you in my arms again._

_Who knows... I shouldn't, but I'd love to be with you, loving you._ She admitted with a racing heart and saw his eyes shine with passion and then the angel returned to the business and asked:

"You let Jimmy get away?"

"Talk to ginormo here." Dean said, indicating Sam.

"Sam..." Anna said, frowning. "You seem different."

_I just wish I could say those things out loud, without angels after me..._

_I know Anna, but know that I'm in love with you, too._


End file.
